Amar la propia desdicha
by DamyDark
Summary: "Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cambia, y que a un corazón roto lo cura, pero si es así me mintieron cuando lo dijeron. Porque después de todo este tiempo me sigue doliendo...porque te sigo amando" Haruki s POV


—Esta cosa pesa ¿no podíamos tomar el ascensor?— _estamos subiendo por el tercer piso a través de la escalera, nuestro destino es el quinto piso, no entiendo porque Isuke ha gustado desde siempre por la altura, imagino que algo tendrá que ver con su concepto de realización, independencia o le gusta ver todo desde arriba, desde una posición muy elevada sobre los demás, pero a nuestro alrededor hay más edificios que superan la altura del suyo._

—No juegues, ¿Qué tanto puede pesar un simple triciclo?— _ella viste una sencilla falda de apariencia veraniega y una blusa blanca de tirantes, estoy segura que en su prisa por bajar cuando le llame esas fueron las primeras prendas que alcanzó a ponerse._

—Lo suficiente para que Isuke-sama no lo subiera ella misma— _caminamos por el pasillo hasta la última puerta en silencio._

—Haruki, ya te eh dicho que no me llames así— _dice aparentando mayor interés en abrir la puerta que en lo que sale de su boca, yo siento, cada vez que me pide eso, que me arrebata algo que era de ambas, que compartíamos, bajo la cabeza mirando la simple caja y frunzo el ceño, me sorprende el repentino deseo por aventarla contra la ventana y escucharla caer por 5 pisos_ —. Listo, puedes pasar ¿uh? ¿Qué pasa?— _me mira preguntando sin necesidad de hacerlo, es como un reto a decir lo que pienso, aunque claro, yo nunca lo acepto._

—No es nada, descuida, vamos antes que esto se caiga— _Isuke asiente y entra primero. Quizás un día acepte ese reto implícito, hay cosas que uno no puede guardarse eternamente y tarde o temprano tienen que salir, no importa si lo que sale no es bonito. Observo el paisaje fuera de la ventana, es un buen vecindario, un lugar agradable y espacioso para una pequeña familia; mi auto está aparcado en la calle contraria, donde siempre. Todo se ve agradable, confortable…un lugar donde vivir con tu familia es tan fácil como respirar._

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!— _el niño con cabello castaño corre hasta nosotras. Yuta. Él es el hijo que Isuke tuvo luego que la perdí de vista._

—Yuta-kun, llegó mamá— _Se agacha al nivel del niño y le abre los brazos, es una escena conmovedora pero al día de hoy no entiendo esto que siento en mi estómago al verla_ —Mira lo que Haruki trajo para ti— _el niño mira en mi dirección, le sonrío para que se sienta a gusto y dejo la caja en el suelo. La curiosidad de un niño sólo es superada por su inocente honestidad al abrir los ojos y brincar una y otra vez mientras saco de la caja el triciclo._

—Ve con cuidado o te pueden multar— _le digo, asiente comprometido con mi petición y monta apenas le quito el papel protector a su nuevo juguete. El apartamento entero se llena de sus risas y el sonido de sus piernitas pedaleando. Isuke lo sigue con la mirada a donde sea que va, lo cuida lo necesario para que crezca independiente pero siempre con un ojo en sus necesidades, lo sé porque cuando debe trabajar horas extras yo vengo aquí a cuidar del pequeño Yuta._

—Prepararé de comer ¿te quedaras?— _la miro y asiento mostrándome agradecida._ — De acuerdo, por favor vigila a Yuta-kun. No tardare.

—De acuerdo— _Isuke desaparece por la puerta y yo observo al niño dar vueltas y vueltas a un sencillo mueble de dos plazas, su cabello castaño, seguramente sacado de su padre, está húmedo y se le pega en la frente, no veo a Isuke en los rasgos de ese niño, salvo por sus ojos, doy gracias que conserve el fuego naranja de su madre._

 _Apoyo la cabeza en mi mano y miro alrededor, como cada vez que vengo a este lugar, aparto la mirada teniendo cuidado de que Isuke no lo note, miro qué es lo que les falta. El niño acaba de recibir quizás el quinto juguete en su vida, me recuerda un poco a mi propia infancia, duerme con un peluche, desayuna con mamá, juega a la pelota con la vecina mientras mamá trabaja, pone su muñeco de plástico sobre una torre de cubos baratos, me alegra un poco que Isuke me aceptara el regalo para su hijo, es lo único que me acepta. Una vez me contó que desea comprarle todo cuanto quiera pero no lo hace para que él no sea un consentido, que aprecie cada una de las cosas por las que su madre gasta horas de sueño. Opino que es un buen pensamiento, tampoco tiene el dinero para darle todo._

—Uiuuiuuiuui~— _pasa muy cerca de un pequeño mueble chocando con él y tirando un par de cosas._

―Yuta-kun, ten más cuidado― _me paro a recoger lo que se calló._

― ¡Gomen, gomen!― _escucho que grita tomando camino a la cocina, vuelvo mi atención a las cosas que tiró, un adorno de mesa, el celular de su madre y un par de fotos; una de estas es de él, cuando la tomaron el niño tendría quizás un año o dos, yo aún no lo conocía para ese entonces y su padre biológico se había largado._

―Uff…Isuke…jugaste tantas veces con los sentimientos de los demás…y cuando decidiste deja de jugar y entregarte de verdad a tu creencia del amor…encuentras a un tipo que no lo valía y que sólo jugaba contigo…― _dejo la foto del pequeño Yuta en su lugar y tomo la siguiente foto. Siento un vuelco en el corazón pero se me dibuja una sonrisa. Es una foto de ambas, en ella Isuke hace un gesto gracioso a la cámara que yo sostenía, yo la abrazaba de los hombros y con la mano libre hacía un gesto de paz; la foto es quizás de 5 años atrás, nos seguíamos frecuentando luego de la clase negra y ella me gustaba, salíamos a ver películas juntas y no se quejaba de que yo las escogiera, le gustaban mis elecciones y llevaba una calificación perfecta de 10/10 de buenas películas; pasaba por el departamento que compró con ayuda de sus padres luego de mi trabajo, no importaba que hora fuese o qué estuviera haciendo, siempre me recibía con alguna de sus respuestas ingeniosas e incluso me invitaba a comer, el menú no era muy extenso pero ponía empeño en los pequeños detalles, o eso podía notar. Siempre había espacio en mi agenda para Isuke. Me gustaba y ella lo sabía, que yo trabajaba tanto para luego de cumplir con mi familia alcanzara ese nivel de estabilidad económica para estar con ella, quería vivir por ella. Quisiera que todo este lugar fuese nuestro…pero dicha posibilidad desapareció con ella el día en que me decidí a confesarme. Y la razón fue un hombre._

 _No sé cómo se llama, pero sí que la conoció en una reunión/fiesta de trabajo que fue con su padre. Se trataron en la fiesta, intercambiaron números, comenzaron a salir, a estimarse…quererse…dormir juntos…con una mujer como Isuke su vida sexual debió ser activa…no sé cómo no lo vi antes, cómo tuve que esperar a que las llamadas no entraran a su celular para relacionar esas sonrisas al abrir un mensaje, de pronto ya no tenía disponible el mismo tiempo que antes…y qué decir de los últimos días en que le quedaba viendo a la nada con una mirada pensativa…quizás sí llegue a conocer al pequeño Yuta desde antes…sólo que no lo sabía._

―Sagae-san― _veo que una pequeña gota de agua le cayó al vidrio de la foto―_ mamá dice que ya está lista la comida.

―Gracias, Yuta-kun, voy en seguida― _dejo la foto en su lugar, la miro un momento más admirando los detalles, también la de este niño castaño con ojos naranjas, la foto carece de vidrio y el papel está un poco arrugado, como si alguien lo hubiese mojado._

― ¿Está bien, Sagae-san?― _dice Yuta, tocándome el brazo, limpio bien mi rostro para darle la cara._

―Estoy bien, vamos con tu madre, ya ves que no tiene mucha paciencia― _el chico asiente y me adelanta, es un niño amable―_ Pero no es mío…

 _En la cocina Isuke cargaba a su retoño, el pequeño ríe en sus brazos y ella le hace cosquillas con la boca; no es una escena rara ya eh visto muchas así._

― ¿Qué te entretuvo tanto? Ya está servido― _es verdad, aunque ella aparta la vista intentando ignorar mi expresión de desapruebo y lástima, en los tazones hay un trozo pequeño de carne con caldo. Un tazón del tamaño adecuado para un niño como Yuta pero no para nosotras._

―Que rico, mami hizo nabe de cerdo― _habla el pequeño que apenas alcanza la mesa, toma de forma torpe la cuchara y empieza a devorar todo. Yo inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto._

―Que aproveche― _yo hago lo propio, salvo que con más tranquilidad, la verdad es que perdí el apetito._

―No te vayas muy lejos, Yuta― _Isuke le dice en alta voz al ver que persigue a una mariposa poco más lejos de su perímetro mental._

―No iré muy lejos, mamá― _corre y gira sin perder esa sonrisa inocente y a la mariposa._

―Ese niño me hará encanecer― _estamos caminando por un parque cercano, el hijo de Isuke está encantado con los árboles, los arbustos, el pasto y los juegos, le gusta venir aquí más que cualquier otra cosa y trato de que lo haga cada que se puede, un par de veces vengo sólo con él e Isuke se queda en casa descansando luego de llevar trabajo extra a casa._

―Y la ración de comida que ingieres nada tendrá que ver ¿verdad?― _le reprocho apenas veo que Yuta sube a sus juegos infantiles._

―Ha sido un fin de quincena difícil, no tendremos dinero hasta el lunes― _el niño es imparable, es la segunda vuelta que le damos al parque y ahora juega en la res baladilla, baja y sube una y otra vez_ ―Y pronto Yuta-kun entrara a la escuela, debo estar lista.

 _Su madre y yo tomamos asiento en unos columpios cercanos._

―Sabes que puedes pedirme dinero, o al menos aceptar el que quiero darte― _el día en que volví a ver a Isuke ocurrió en este mismo parque, volvía de mi primera semana después de mi ascenso en el trabajo, el mismo que me permitió costearme un departamento sencillo, mi vida iba colina arriba mientras que Isuke pasaba la tarde de un viernes sentada en una banca; al principio no podía creerlo y pensé que mis ojos estaban engañándome. Grité su nombre luego de susurrarlo para mí y cuando vi su cara no pude evitar echar a correr en su dirección._

 _Ella parecía igual de sorprendida que yo, pero esa sonrisa tan poco vista pero conocida para mí se asomó en cuanto nos vimos, la hubiera besado sin preguntar de no ser porque Yuta llegó corriendo a abrazarle las piernas antes que yo; abrí los ojos sorprendida por verla cargarlo y besarle la mejilla, del tiempo que la conocía, que no era poco, no la vi interactuar mucho con los niños pequeños, exceptuando a mis hermanas._

 _En un primer momento no supimos cómo actual luego de tanto tiempo, decir "hola" tímidamente y con recato, no faltaba decir lo obvio, no nos habíamos visto en años y logró sonrojarme al mencionar lo bien que me veía._

 _Pero luego me dejó caer la bomba: "Haruki, este es Inukai Yuta, este niño hermoso es mi_ _ **hijo**_ _"._

 _Isuke niega con la cabeza, vemos al pequeño correr a nosotras._

―Isuke, no tienes que hacer todo sola―. _Ella baja la mirada pero no dice nada, en otros tiempos me hubiera respondido con 10 cosas ingeniosas e insultado en medio de estas. Una cualidad suya._

―Mami, quiero que Sagae-san me empuje en los columpios― _le escucho susurrar en la oreja de Isuke, infructuoso intento por no ser escuchado._

―Bueno, ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella?― _ver a Isuke con s hijo es como ver a una fiera con su cría, casi puedo escuchar el ronroneo cuando le acaricia el cabello con la nariz. El tigrillo asiente y se me acerca, le sonrío y aproximo mi cara a la suya. No habría problema con aceptarlo como hijo mío, pues es fácil cogerle cariño, pero para ello primero debo ser aceptada como pareja de la madre y allí es donde radica el problema._

―Esto, Sagae-san ¿Podría empujar a Yuta en los columpios?― _sonriente niño, amable y bien educado, Isuke hizo un gran trabajo con él._

―Claro que sí, ven sientate― _me bajo del asiento y trato de ayudarle pero él solito se ha subido ya. En unas pocas ocasiones lo he cargado y no pesa nada, pero se mantiene saludable y fuerte._

―Muy alto, muy alto― _me dice._

―Lo siento, pero si te caes, tu madre me romperá los huesos― _le digo viendo a Isuke, que sólo me muestra su rosada lengua. Tiene un hijo de tres años, ha madurado, pero también ella necesita jugar, relazarse y no pensar por un rato._

―Eso es gracioso, Sagae-san, mamá no podría hacerle daño a nadie― _. Apuesto que sí lo haría por ti_ ―Mamá, mira a Yuta.

 _No pude detenerlo. Lo había empujado, teniendo siempre cuidado de no hacerlo muy duro o saldría volando, tal y como está ocurriendo; Yuta dejó de sujetarse y saltó de un impulso. Yo me asusté, Isuke se asustó, estaba a su lado apenas vio que el aterrizaje no salió tan bien como el despegue. Alcanzo a meter las manos pero el suelo estaba lleno de piedritas._

―Yuta ¿Estás bien?― _el niño tiene la cara arrugada y ve sus manitos con pequeños cortes y sucias. Creo que va a llorar._

―Yuta está bien. A Yuta no le duele― _dice. Que niño más fuerte, se nota que es tu hijo. Isuke…al día de hoy no te eh visto llorar._

―Oh tesoro, ven, voy a lavarte― _le dice al niño pero este se niega jalándola de su brazo._

―Estoy bien, mamá, no duele.

―Déjalo Isuke, si dice que no tiene nada, entonces no tiene nada― _los sigo a paso tranquilo y esta mujer me mira con el ceño fruncido._

―Por favor, mamá. No me quiero ir.

―No me mires con esos ojos, sabes que no puedo decir que no a ellos― _la veo besar su ojito y la sonrisa vuelve a esos rostros cuya conexión es su iris naranja._

 _El sol se esconde y el pequeño pierde energía, las farolas de las calles se encienden y emprendemos el camino a casa en la noche naciente. Yo pago la cena en un puesto de ramen que el niño escoge. Isuke insiste en pagarme y yo me niego, pensando en cómo cambiaron los roles entre ella y yo, en estos meses en que vuelvo a conocerla eh llegado a ver muchos cambios en ella, pero ninguno ha cambiado mis sentimientos, sino al contrario los intensifican cada día. Y cada día ella insiste en ignorarlos más y más. Cada mirada, cada gesto hecho menos de lo que es, cada roce evitado. No sé si me duele más a mi o a ella._

 _Son las ocho de la noche, el pequeño se bañó e Isuke está arropándolo. Sentada en el mueble observo ese par de fotos, hay algo en mí que se revuelve inquieta y no me deja estar tranquila. Me levantó y voy a buscarla, invento la excusa de ofrecerle un vaso de leche al crío pero no me atrevo a decir nada cuando los veo._

 _El sueño de un niño es algo que las madres contemplan por horas, velando su bienestar y en ocasiones hasta con miedo y tristeza. Miedo de que su alegría se esfume y no vuelvan a despertar, que su corazón se vuelva duro y de piedra. El mundo está afuera deseando devorarlo y ella trata de recibir esos golpes por él, hasta que crezca. Pone una mano sobre su boca y sus hombros se mueven rápido, cómo si riera pero sé que no está riendo._

―Isuke…― _le susurro. Pasa rápido sus dedos, limpiando cualquier evidencia de sus ojos, arropa bien a Yuta y apaga la luz. La espero fuera de la habitación y tiene cuidado de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta_ ―lo siento si soy inoportuna.

―No lo eres― _se sienta a mi lado en el sillón y recarga la cabeza en el respaldo, a mí me gustaría que lo hiciera en mi hombro pero desde que nos volvimos a ver y frecuentar, mantiene la distancia_ ―que estés aquí es…reconfortante― _ella cierra los ojos, relajándose un momento, yo logro percibir su cansancio que se aleja en cuanto está con su hijo pero la golpea con toda su fuerza al quedarse sola._

― ¿Hace cuánto que no descansas bien?― _le doy un suave masaje en el hombro que más cerca tenía._

―No puedo descansar, tengo muchas cosas que debo pagar y el trabajo no puede esperar― _percibo un gemido cuando aprieto un nudo en su hombro_ ―mis ahorros están acercándose peligrosamente a cero.

―Necesitas ayuda― _abre los ojos y toma mi mano, pero no se queda con ella sino que la aparta de sí, gesto tan sencillo pero tan doloroso. Se levanta y camina a la cocina_ ―Isuke-sama, no seas necia y acepta mi ayuda _―le digo siguiéndola a la cocina, antes no podía concebir a una Isuke preocupada porque el dinero mermara, aunque tampoco la imaginaba con hijo que me recuerda a cada momento el peor error de mi vida._

―Primero, deja de llamarme de esa forma, no soy más esa persona que conociste; y segundo, no acepté la ayuda de mis padres, lo que es más, escapé para no ser una carga y tomar responsabilidad de mis actos, ellos me hubieran ayudado aún si no se los pedía pero eso sería injusto para ellos. Lo sería también para ti y no quiero eso.

— ¿Por qué no puedo llamarte así? ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a si es o no injusto? Soy yo la que lo escoge— _lava los platos de la tarde, el sonido del agua es ajeno mientras hablamos._

—No quiero que me llames así, porque ya no soy más esa persona, eh madurado Haruki, cambié— _baja la cabeza, las últimas palabras las dice con un poco de tristeza. Me acerco y pongo mi mano sobre la suya._

—Sé que cambiaste— _ella me mira sobre el hombro, interesada en mis palabras. Todo este tiempo hemos estado huyendo, yo eh estado huyendo de Isuke y ella de mí al cuidar cada acción y cada palabra para nunca encaminar la conversación por aquí, lo hizo bien hasta ahora que el río recupera su cauce furioso_ —. Y no lo hiciste para mal, maduraste sin que desapareciera esa forma de ser tuya que tanto me gusto en el pasado…y que me sigue gustando— _hace amago de interrumpirme pero continué hablando; nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados y mi pulgar acariciaba su mano._ —No dejabas que nadie pasara sobre ti, que obstaculizaran tu camino, hacías lo que tenías que hacer por tu familia, aún tienes eso…agregaste la dulzura, el tacto, la gentileza y responsabilidad de pensar en otros antes que en ti, vives por dos personas, aceptas sufrir para que él no sufra…te admiro mucho…―m _i brazo tiembla por la fuerza que intento controlar_ ―y es algo que me mata, Isuke, que cambiaste tanto pero por culpa de ese malnacido que te empujo a madurar a la fuerza. Te abandonó y fue por él que cambiaste tanto. ― _suelto su mano y la volteo para que me mire, parece sorprendida por mi brusquedad, pero debo valerme de este momento para poner cartas sobre la mesa, estoy segura que no tendré otro_ ―No pude ser parte de ese cambio, Isuke, no me permitiste crecer a tu lado, sólo te fuiste sin pensar en que yo podría haberte ayudado y no me dejaste.

―No podía meterte en algo como eso porque éramos…

― ¿Amigas? No salgas con eso, Isuke― _niego_ ―tú sabías que me gustabas, que te quería, pero no me diste una oportunidad, no dejaste que te demostrara mis sentimientos por ti, de lo que era capaz. No me dejas ser parte de tu vida y la de Yuta ¡Y lloras! Porque no puedes con todo tu sola…quiero pensar que me quieres al menos un poco…que en esas lagrimas también estoy yo…― _la veo con el enojo y frustración tatuadas en mi cara, ella sigue sin creer esta forma de tratarla_ ―pero así lo decidiste, esa fue tu voluntad― _bajo la mirada_ ―acéptame Isuke…sólo pido una oportunidad…

―No…

―Pero…― _¿qué dijo?_

―No, Haruki, no puedes ser parte de nuestra vida, no quiero que estés con nosotros― _lo escupe todo en mi cara, pero no le creo, desespero en gritarle a la cara mentirosa._

―Eso sí es injusto…― _cierro los ojos y aprieto los puños._

―Injusto sería que te aceptara…

―Por favor…― _hago una floritura para que continuara._

―No puedo aceptarte, porque ese momento ya pasó; te traicioné. Como tú dices, preferí irme con un cobarde a darte una oportunidad, no puedo de buenas a primeras aceptar que te quedes con nosotros y nos saques de aquí…ya soy muy egoísta al desear que te quedes un poco más cada día que nos visitas…

―No ves correcto aceptarme ahora que más lo necesitas…ahora que estoy de vuelta y sigo enamorada de ti…―el calor se me subió al rostro.

―Yo…lo siento…no quiero que…

―Que cargue con tus responsabilidades impulsada con el cariño que te tengo.

―No quiero ofender lo que sientes…perdona si tienes que decir tu esas palabras, no quiero que sufras otra vez…― _claro que duelen pero no es tu culpa._

―Si puedo hacerlo, es porque te conozco aún…― _me acerco a acariciar su mejilla, está caliente y húmeda_ ― Y si me das la razón y esa es tu respuesta, es porque aún te importo…― _veo que frunce el ceño y toma mi mano, apartándola de su rostro en un movimiento más brusco de lo necesario_ ―Isuke no seas terca, duele…me duele…― _tomo su mano y la sujeto sobre mi corazón_ ―me liberé de lo que impedía que volara a ti, que fuese tuyo. Me eh echo fuerte, mucho más que antes…pero no tengo un camino…una razón…

―Esto es algo contra lo que no puedes pelear, mereces algo propio, algo mejor.

―Yo podría hacer lo que fuese necesario sólo por estar junto a ti― _mi voz tiene acentos en gruñidos. Estoy peleando con alguien que en pocas palabras puede hacerme nada y mi única forma de defenderme es abriendo el pecho._

―Por favor Isuke, siento un caos en mi mundo interior, tengo lo que necesito pero en ningún lado encuentro lo que quiero…no hay nadie para mí allá afuera. Tú no entiendes mi sentir, porque fuese o no una buena experiencia, tuviste quien te quisiera, disfrutaste del amor…pero yo…tomaste mi corazón como si fuese un lugar habitable y le cerraste la puerta al mundo. Sé que lloras por lo que te hizo pero olvídalo y démonos una oportunidad.

― ¿Mundo caótico? No encuentras lo que quieres― _no le veo los ojos, su mirada queda escondida bajo el flequillo_ ― ¿Al menos yo disfrute? ¿Estás jodiendo? ― _me da la cara, sus ojos se quieren convertir en cascadas y pese a no alzar la voz puedo notar coraje y frustración en ella_ ― ¿Crees que disfruto de esto? Que mi vida ha sido fácil, que ha sido un lecho de rosas, ¿no crees que me arrepiento de haber confiado en ese maldito? Que yo tenía idea de lo que era vivir de esta forma― _alza los brazos refiriéndose al pequeño espacio donde viven_ ―. Yo estaba acostumbrada a vivir con lujos, siempre mis padres hicieron todo por mí, yo dormía hasta tarde si quería y nadie podía decirme nada, no sabía lo que era pasar las noches en vela, yo no era quien mantenía las cosas arriba, ahora sí, ahora conozco lo que es trabajar hasta tarde para tener comida suficiente en el vejo refrigerador. Estoy en el trabajo y quiero salir corriendo para ver a mi hijo, estoy en casa y me preocupa que haremos si se acaba el dinero. Estoy sola criando a mi hijo pensando en todo o que dejé atrás. A ti― _me empuja_ ―a mis padres, las personas que más quería…― _la voz se le quiebra bajo el peso de su garganta lastimada, intentando aguantar el llanto_ ―van cuatro años desde la última vez que los vi. Vuelvo aquí con su nieto y no logro encontrarlos, no sé dónde están― _rompe a llorar, me acerco a ella pero da un paso atrás_ ―pero no lloro por ese malnacido, me desconsuela saber que mi hijo crecerá sin un padre, que preguntará algún día por él y no sé qué le voy a decir. Y tú te atreves a decir que tu mundo es caótico…que te duele…no tienes ningún derecho a decir nada…a reclamarme ¡nada!― _no hago caso de su intento por alejarse de mí y la abrazo, ella arruga mi camisa y yo siento que algo vuelve a mi luego de tanto tiempo lejos, la aprieto contra mi pecho._ ―Pero no lloro por las que perdí o las que hago, haría eso y más por mi niño…me atormenta que no es suficiente, porque quiero darle más a mi hijo y no puedo…quiero que viva mejor que yo a su edad pero no puedo hacerlo.

 _No hace intento de alejarse, tampoco aflojo mi abrazo sobre ella, yo acabo de sacar mis aflicciones y ella al fin tiene a alguien que la escuche y le devuelva el abrazo. Necesita de mí pero su orgullo no le permite tomar mi mano. Al contrario, la aparta de un manotazo y camina cargando en la espalda a su hijo, con el cuerpo cansado y herido de pelear por él, por enmendar su error. Podría descansar si tan solo me dejase entrar. Siento que sus puños tiemblan jalando más mi camisa, le acaricio sus cabellos y mis manos hacen cual si acunase algo delicado, un corazón herido y cansado tan parecido al mío. Recuperando sólo la energía necesaria para otra batalla. Ella se tranquiliza y la escucho aspirar contra mi camisa, déjate llevar Isuke…deja que te de todo aquello que te debo._

 _No sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero disfruté cada minuto, cada segundo, cada caricia que le daba y cada mínimo movimiento que su cuerpo hacía contra el mío. Al fin me siento completa y quiero llevarla a dormir, pero ella aún guarda un par de palabras en la manga. La verdad no esperaba lo que escuche a continuación._

―Vete Haruki…― _dice sin dejar de apoyar su cuerpo en mí, sus palabras traen encima una determinación contradictoria a las intenciones de su cuerpo._

―No quiero irme, quiero quedarme contigo.

―No, no puedes…

―Por favor, sólo esta noche…― _ya no soy yo quien la abraza, sino que me aprieto contra ella, no concibo un momento en que este abrazo termine. No quiero pensar en un instante en que me haga falta._ ― No voy a hacer nada, dormiré en el sofá, déjame permanecer aquí― _y no irme jamás._

―No puedes.

―Dime porque no― _suena a suplica pero no estoy nada lejos de hacerlo; veo en su mirada que también quiere que me quede, sopesa la idea, pero una sacudida de su cabeza la avienta lejos, esto es lo más frustrante que me puede ocurrir. Siento algo parecido a la desesperación. Una angustia por querer quedarme aquí con ella y su hijo. El niño es parte de Isuke y si la amo eso significa que también acepto a Yuta._

―Solamente no. Entiende. No te hagas esto más difícil. No puedo dejar que te quedes ¿Qué pensaría Yuta? No puedo sólo presentarte como una…una…

―Como tu pareja…― _terminé sus palabras y mi corazón se acelera tan pronto veo el sonrojo en esas mejillas. Hay una posibilidad. Y voy a aprovecharla_ ―Comprendo. Entonces creo es todo por hoy― _sonrío y antes que pueda evitarlo le dejo un beso en la mejilla, robándole como extra un gritito tímido. Es un instante de nada, duró más lo que me tomó juntar mi boca a su mejilla, pero a mí me alcanza el tiempo efímero para saborear esa piel de la que me perdí por tanto tiempo._ ―Nos vemos mañana, Isuke-sama― _la llamo ignorando su insistencia. Ella es mi Isuke-sama y aunque ella no lo quiera, así será para mí siempre._

 **N/A: que por qué hice esto?! La verdad no sé, un día me planté la idea y mientras escuchaba una clase aburrida mi pluma empezó a correr por papel viejo y aquí está. Es como un regalo por tanto tiempo de estar ausentes. Tranquilos, estaremos de vuelta en poco tiempo. Nos vemos chicos *le pasan una hoja doblada, Ah sí, Alex igual me ayudo un poquito, dándome una idea a veces y consultándolo en cómo iba quedando. Bueno con eso dicho nos vemos a la otra y dejen su comentario.**


End file.
